


All that glitters

by sgtbaarnes (Thighz)



Series: OW Tumblr Shorts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/sgtbaarnes
Summary: Jack is a man who likes simple things. He likes plain cheeseburgers and black coffee, late night infomercials and potato chips. But you can never say he doesn’t like excitement.





	All that glitters

**Author's Note:**

> This was the most popular voting option.
> 
> It won by a landslide. Gee. I wonder why.
> 
> _Enjoy_

Jack is a man who likes simple things.

He likes plain cheeseburgers and black coffee, late night infomercials and potato chips. But you can never say he doesn’t like excitement. The smell of pulse rifle ammunition, a successful mission where Reyes isn’t yelling at him for running in headstrong and on top of the world.

He lives for it. Well, lived for actually, now that he’s stuck behind a desk with a stack of paperwork that he wishes he could set on fire.

He’s long since shed his coat, leaving him in just his undershirt and shoulder straps. His hair is a mess, he assumes, since he’s yanked at it so many times reading over McCree’s expense reports. Jack is fairly certain that booze during a stakeout is not covered in the expense budget; however Jesse’s methods of tracking people down under the guise of a stumbling drunk was rather extraordinary. Even Jack can admit that.

“ _Commander Morrison, Commander Reyes is on site and is requesting an audience_.” Athena’s mechanical tone buzzes from the console in front of him. He glances away from his paperwork to see the security footage of Gabe walking through the hallway, hoodie up and head bowed.

His hands are shoved into his pockets and Jack winces. Bad mission probably.

“Mission status for Blackwatch Delta squad?” He inquires.

“ _Mission successful, Commander_.” Athena notes, “ _No reported injuries_.”

He glances at Gabe’s hunched for a bit longer before cutting the feed, “You know he’s allowed in.”

“ _I am required to ask_.” Athena snipes and Jack raises an eyebrow at the room at her tone of voice.

He returns to sorting through the papers, signing off on a few reports and setting another few into a pipe for later. It takes a grand total of eight minutes for the door of his office to hiss open and let Gabriel inside.

Jack doesn’t look up from the paper he’s signing, just flourishes his signature, sets it in the signed pile and reaches for another.

“Have a good time in London?” Jack asks offhandedly, eyebrows furrowed at yet another outlandish expense report. This time from Torb.

“It was okay.”

Jack glances up slowly, eyeing Gabriel, whose head is still bent under the hoodie and looking off to the side. “Just okay?” Jack asks slowly, setting down his pen.

“It’s in my report.” Gabriel isn’t normally this short with him after a long assignment.

“Do you want me to bring it up now?” Jack is confused, they’d spoken to each other just yesterday when Gabriel was boarding the plane to come home. The blackwatch commander had been in good spirits, whispering exactly what he planned on doing to Jack upon arriving at the base.

Jack winces, then of course, he got whisked away at three am due to a breach in security. Meaning Gabriel came home to an empty room and Jack hadn’t gotten any sleep in the last ten hours.

“Nah.” Gabriel pulls the hands from his pockets and makes his way over to Jack’s desk.

Part of Jack is prepared for a punch, maybe some well placed insults due to Gabriel having to sleep alone on his first night back. Instead, Gabriel leans forward, placing both hands on the armrests of Jack’s chair and pushes him back just enough to get down on his knees.

Jack lets out a wounded sound and stares down at the bent head of his best friend. Gabe’s hands move from the chair to rest on Jack’s thighs, thumbs rubbing down the inner seam and sending the blood straight to Jack’s cock.

Gabe lets out a low, amused chuckle and glides his hands to press Jack’s thighs apart from the inside, until the outer muscle met resistance against the chair. His hands are warm, even through Jack’s regulation pants and he can see the bulge of his own cock straining to get free.

“Miss me?” Jack grins, trying to relax into his chair as Gabriel wastes no time reaching out to unbutton his pants. Jack watches as he does it, fingers quick and hands wide and he pictures Gabe’s hand wrapped around his dick.

All in good time.

“Told you yesterday that I missed you.” Gabriel mumbles, parting the zipper and adjusting Jack’s underwear the free the hard appendage inside. They let out twin moans when Jack’s dick makes airtime and Gabe’s fist wraps around it like a warm, rough glove.

Jack’s hips twitch under his hands, the fingers of his left hand curling around the armrest as pleasure skates up his spine. Gabe gives his dick a steady, glorious stroke that sends even more fire rushing to his groin and Jack hisses.

“We’re in my office, Gabe.”

Gabe lets out a soft hum, face still obscured by the hoodie, “I’m well aware.”

Jack’s mouth drops into a frown, eyes flicking back and forth between the wonderful fist around his cock and the lack of Gabe’s handsome face.

“Why are you hiding?” He whispers, voice rough from arousal. He allows his right hand to dart art, fingers fisting in the fabric of the hoodie. One of Gabe’s own hands shoot up and latch around his wrist, tight, almost too tight and even that gets Jack’s gears hotter. He wiggles his fingers against the fabric, “Got something to hide, Reyes?”

The throaty laugh Gabe releases only piques Jack’s interest even more, flames licking the inside of his belly and anticipation low in his chest.

Then with an almost cocky air, Gabe’s fingers slip down the length of Jack’s arm to his elbow before settling back against his thigh. His head tilts just enough that it gives Jack permission to shed the hoodie.

He sinks his fingers back into the fabric and yanks it back.

“Oh fucking hell.” Jack croaks and if he thought he was hard before, it’s nothing compared to the molten fire that jolts to his cock now.

Gabriel’s lush lips are painted gold.

And not just any gold, they’re _shiny_ and _luminescent_ and _wet_. He’s smirking too, head cocked to the side.

Jack can’t take his eyes away from them.

“Like what you see, Jack?” Gabriel’s slick lips mouth the words, but Jack barely hears them. His cock is twitching violently in Gabe’s wide palm, pre-cum oozing from the tip. He lets out a soft whimper in reply and Gabe’s grin widens, hand tightening around Jack’s dick, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Are you gonna-?” Jack’s fingers release the hoodie and tangle at the base of Gabe’s head, playing with the curls.

“You know I am.” Gabe replies, hand twisting around Jack’s dick one last time before he bends forward and presses a kiss to the tip. It leaves a smear of gold and Jack’s insides shiver violently. Gabe pulls his lips away and Jack nearly loses it at the sight of his pre-cum and  the gold on Gabe’s mouth.

Jack yanks at Gabe’s hair and the man moans, mouth parting and Jack swallows thickly at the sight.

“Then get on with it.” Jack growls.

Gabe shudders under his hand, dark eyes on Jack as he lowers that painted mouth to hover of Jack’s dick, “Yes _Commander_.”

Jack releases a strangled shout as Gabe’s mouth descends on his cock, wet, slick heat wrapping around the flesh in one fell swoop. His thighs tense violently and the hand it Gabe’s hair tightens again, causing the other commander to groan around the cock in his mouth.

Gabe’s swallows him all the way down, throat tight around the tip of Jack’s dick and when he glides his mouth back up, leaves a ring of gold around the base. Jack practically growls at the sight, allowing Gabriel one more moment of reprieve before using the back of his head to push him back down.

Gabe let’s him with a deep sigh, his nails digging into the fabric of Jack’s pants, head bobbing with every guide of Jack’s hand.

There’s gold and saliva on his cock, pooling at the base and marking the sides. He hisses when Gabe does something fancy with his tongue, something Jack has always loved. It nearly yanks him over the edge, but he pulls at the back of Gabe’s neck, halting the movements while his chest heaves.

“You’re so easy, Jack.” Gabriel grins around the tip of his cock and god fucking damn it. He looks like sin incarnate with his lips painted and the pink tip of Jack’s dick resting against them. Gabe’s tongue darts out and sweeps along the tip, erasing a new pearl of cum.

Jack grits his teeth, “Who wouldn’t be easy with you looking like _that_?” He has no idea what he did to deserve this. No idea.

Gabe goes down on him again and Jack nearly screams. He wants to throw his head back, ride the sensations out and come down Gabe’s throat, but he doesn’t want to miss that mouth. He can’t look away from the gleaming mess around his cock.

Each twist of Gabe’s tongue and contraction of his throat drags Jack closer and closer to that edge. He can practically taste it now, hips pumping up and soft, needy moans coming from his chest. Gabe’s eyes are watching him, dark and knowing, damn near smirking with Jack’s dick in his mouth.

“C-close,” He bites his lip, the urgency in his belly sending warning bells to his brain, “ _Gabe_.”

Gabe doesn’t let up, only wraps his fingers around the base of Jack’s dick, smearing the gold and deep-throats him.

Jack cries out, hand tightening around the back of Gabe’s neck as he comes down Gabe’s throat in hot, excruciating waves. Each pulse sends a shock through his system and his legs are shaking something fierce.

“F- _fuck_.” Jack lets out a strangled breath, falling back against the chair. His hand releases the hold on Gabe, sliding up from his neck to his jawline.

Gabe’s face is a mess, mouth swollen around Jack’s cock and the lipstick smeared. Jack runs a thumb around the edge where his dick met Gabe’s mouth. The other man moans, eyes fluttering as he watches Jack’s eyes take in the sight.

Jack licks his lips, still coming down from the high and wraps a hand around his cock. He pulls it gently from Gabe’s mouth, resting the tip on the edge of Gabe’s bottom lip. There’s still cum clinging to it, some on the sides. Jack grins and moves it to smear along Gabe’s right cheek.

Glitter and gold and white leaving a slick streak in its wake.

Jack groans as Gabe’s eyes darken, pupils completely blown as he allows Jack to continue making a mess of him.

“Like what you see?” Gabe asks again and this time his voice is wrecked from Jack fucking his throat.

Jack releases a soft laugh and lets go of his softening dick in favor of running his thumb over Gabe’s ruined mouth, “Sure do.” He leans forward, voice lowering, “Got any colors for me?”


End file.
